<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyday by Specspec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489841">Everyday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specspec/pseuds/Specspec'>Specspec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megido72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multiple live, Reincarnation, Will have a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specspec/pseuds/Specspec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reincarnation isn't a new thing for us"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Focalor/Forneus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"so this is death" </p><p>It was his final words before he parted.</p><p> </p><p>He died.</p><p>Death have always been so cold.</p><p> </p><p>This isn't the first time for forneus to die and it isn't the first time for him to be reincarnated again.</p><p>A different life. A different era. A different day. A different world. </p><p> </p><p>It isn't something unusual for him.</p><p>But why him?</p><p>Why is forneus trapped in this never ending loop of reincarnation?</p><p>Do other megidos go through the same as him?</p><p>He wonder?</p><p> </p><p>His mind drifted through, he thought of a man with brown hair with furrowed eyes. He always knew that man stare at him from times to time but he never knew why.</p><p>He wished he could meet him in one of his reincarnation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was painful .... Another death... No matter how many times he went through it. Death is still cold and painful for him.</p><p>Forneus can feel his blood pooling at his back.</p><p>"Princess!?!"</p><p>A loud voice echoed. </p><p>Forneus was about to close his eyes when he felt something warm hold his body. His eyes fluttered open to see a man fully armored head to toes. </p><p> </p><p>"Princess!!! Hold yourself together, the physician are coming!" The 'knight' supported his cold body in hope of helping. Forneus laughed at his attempt. He already a goner.. there's no saving him now...</p><p>"It's too late..."</p><p>"I.. can't stay alive..." </p><p>The knight's eyes widen in shock, he grabbed forneus's hand tightly. His face has this extremely painful expression. Forneus looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"No...no...not when I finally meet you again" this knight gritted his teeth. Tears were spilling all over from his helm.</p><p>Forneus take a look at the knight again. Properly this time. </p><p>"Come.. closer... Lemme see your face.."</p><p>Forneus reached out his hand to the knight, taking off his helmet to see his face.</p><p>Brown hair and those furrowed eyes ...</p><p>"You are ... Focalor"</p><p>"You remember me.." the knight or rather focalor said. As much as he feel happy about it but forneus was dying. He going to leave him again.</p><p>What a twisted joke</p><p>This world decided to give forneus the life of a depressing princess who died from the sudden empire invasion while focalor is a knight serving under the princess kingdom.</p><p>This life was extremely unkind to them.</p><p> </p><p>"I will find you again"</p><p>"No matter how many times I have to reincarnate.. I will find you, forneus"</p><p>Focalor's eyes were full of determination. Forneus didn't know why he wanted to do that but he is happy to know someone from his past life wanted to be with him.. </p><p>He was extremely lonely..</p><p>His emotion were numbed from the many deaths he have to face in each reincarnation.</p><p>"That's a ... promise.." his last words before his view become dark.</p><p> </p><p>"Good bye forneus of this world"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A nun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sister forneus! Sister forneus! Sister forneus!" </p>
<p>This caused forneus to stopped watering the flower bed.</p>
<p>"Yes dear" he said in a sweet tone with a bright smile plastered on his face. He put down the watering can in his hands to go nearby the shade as the nun who was looking for him start rambling on and on.</p>
<p>Ah gossiping?</p>
<p>"Can you believe it sister forneus!! How could he played with my heart like that!?!" She cried out, clinging onto his arm in hope of consolation from forneus.</p>
<p>He brushed the hair on the other nun's cap, making sure it is all tucked in. He smiled gently in a comforting manner.</p>
<p>"Rather than focusing all your energy on a man... How about praying to God?" He proposed which cause the nun to irked at him.</p>
<p>"Of course..." Before she run off back to her duty she asked forneus something.</p>
<p>"Sister forneus... Have you ever been in love?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love itself is subjective. </p>
<p>Love can be in variation of shape.</p>
<p>Erotic love, familial love and platonic love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forneus sure his feeling for Solomon can also be counted as love but it wasn't that kind of love either.</p>
<p>'what about him?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The image of focalor popped inside his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What does forneus feel of focalor?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't know...even back when the two of them were alive and in the same army.. they have minimal interactions.</p>
<p>"I will find you again, no matter how many times I have to reincarnate!"</p>
<p>His promise...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you?... I am waiting here patiently.. you better not break your promise"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands tremble of old age, all the younger nun would greet him as he pass by the halfway. </p>
<p>Ah </p>
<p>He become so old so quickly...</p>
<p>And that person haven't come for him yet ..</p>
<p>Forneus sat in the church courtyard to rest, the weather was perfectly fine for a picnic. He should have packed a snack. He was too deep in thought to realize someone suddenly come in front of him.</p>
<p>"PLEASE MARRY ME!" </p>
<p>A bold statement was released from a young boy, look probably 10 year old. He has a brown hair and furrowed eyes that he knew very well of. He hold a flower that he picked up from the courtyard flower bed.</p>
<p>"I can't, I am a nun and you're like 10"</p>
<p>Flat down rejection.</p>
<p>"Ugh... I was born too late..." The young focalor approach closer to him, throwing the flower he used to propose him. His hands reached out to hold forneus's old wrinkled face. Those tiny finger caressed his cheeks. It was warm.</p>
<p>"I will come again, I promise to be born earlier next time"</p>
<p>Forneus couldn't help but laugh at those words.</p>
<p>"I'll wait"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Despite gender change in some of their reincarnation, both focalor and forneus will use he/his pronoun. Just to note.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A patient and a doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"doctor.... He's gone"</p><p>"I can see that"</p><p>Forneus let out a heavy sigh as he took off his gloves and cap. Another life gone. He watched as the nurse began to clean up, pulling off all the cord and their patient is just laying there...</p><p>Dead...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He need to let out the bad news to the family....</p><p> </p><p>Forneus is used to death, giving out bad news and everything...</p><p>Being a doctor wasn't so far as being that person he was... The person who did all that things...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He checked the new list of patients admitting to their hospital one day and noticed a familiar name. He had to fixed his glasses twice incase he was seeing this wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Focalor"</p><p>"Heart cancer"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>..</p><p>...</p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>This world really hate him and focalor both as well.</p><p>Forneus visited focalor in his room. The other man was staring outside his window. The sky was clear blue.</p><p>"Excuse me Mr focalor"</p><p>Focalor turned around to his voice, there's a shocked look on his face which make forneus snickered.</p><p>How funny.</p><p>"Forneus?"</p><p>"It's doctor forneus for you" </p><p>"Well actually I'm not the doctor assigned to you but I thought I just give you visit since I found out you have been admitted here..." He tried to explain. Focalor only look at him fondly. He just happy to see him huh... This make forneus a bit disturbed?</p><p>"Well I'll be my way then.." forneus excused himself but focalor still managed to grab his arm somehow as he about to escape.</p><p>"I don't know... If I will survive this surgery but if I do.. let's hang out together"</p><p>"Sure... Promise"</p><p> </p><p>That was the last time the two ever talk in this world</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Forneus with glasses look great</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A painting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Focalor and a painting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life and death,</p><p>It keep on occuring,</p><p>For this two it was repeat, ongoing, a daily loop.</p><p>Focalor make a promise no matter how much it took him, he will reincarnated himself again and again to meet him.</p><p>His eyes is clouded with sadness.</p><p>It happened again.</p><p>He was too late.</p><p>Loom before him is an oil painting of a blond man dressed in full white priest getup. The painting title was the blue eyed vatican priest, Forneus.</p><p>How ironic. That man somehow end up becoming a priest again.</p><p>He died ten year ago and the painter wanted to paint Forneus for his eyes. His ocean colored eyes filled with some kind of anticipation, as in he was waiting for someone to meet. Who does this man await?</p><p>Probably waiting for him.</p><p>Focalor laughed at himself in front the painting.</p><p>“sorry I’m late this time ..”</p><p>He wished to touch the painting but he hesitated due to the strict museum policy. His hand were up in the air awkwardly, trying to feel the painting.</p><p>He could feel those blue eyes staring at him.</p><p>“We’ll meet again, face to face”</p><p>“Next time, for real”</p><p>“Promise”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like writing short fic or drabble what you call it. It going to be random different reincarnation life forneus go through.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>